


Fanmail

by Long_Furby6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6
Summary: Tendou has been insecure about his appearance since day 1, being called a monster all his life sure does wonders to someone’s self esteem. So you can imagine his surprise when he receives a letter, a love letter, in fact, from a person who has a crush on him.
Kudos: 32





	Fanmail

**Author's Note:**

> So the love letter can be from whoever you want it to be, Ushijima, Semi, even yourself.
> 
> I realized half way through that this kinda sounds like a Tensemi fic. Oops.

Tendou wiped some sweat off of his forehead, stretching his lanky arms out and yawning.

The Shiratorizawa volleyball team had just finished practice, and the middle blocker was beat. 

The match was surprisingly intense, a 3-on-3 with Tendou, Goshiki, and Shirabu on one team and Ushijima, Semi, and Yamagata on the other.

As expected, Ushijima’s team one. They did have a more experienced setter, after all, and the teams libero and ace. Tendou’s team was kind of outmatched, honestly.

Of course, Tendou took this in good spirits and mercilessly complimented Ushijima, as he always did.

He looked around the gym, everyone was putting things away and wrapping stuff up. Goshiki was trying to lift more volleyballs than Ushijima, to no avail.

The sight made Tendou snicker as he drank the last of his water bottle and headed to the change room.

“Tendou! Over here!” 

He looked over to see Semi waving him over, bouncing towards him eagerly.

“Yes, Semi Semi~?” Tendou slouched to get down to the shorter’s level, tilting his head to once side teasingly.

Semi choked on air and brought a hand up to his throat, causing him to drop a few of the volleyballs he was holding.

“Stop calling me that, Tender Salami” 

“Hey! That’s so much worse than Semi Semi!” 

Semi sighed and picked up the volleyballs he dropped, shooting Tendou a glare.

Tendou smiled, knowing he annoyed his grey-haired counterpart.

In some ways, Tendou had come to realize, he became more and more like the monster people made him out to be.

He enjoyed the look of defeat on his opponent’s faces, the annoyance on Semi’s face, he enjoyed firing up Goshiki fully aware that the first year would just end up losing to Ushijima.

The whole team knew of Tendou’s sadistic nature, but it was always overshadowed by his carefree and childish persona.

Tendou saw the looks some of his teammates gave him, as if he was crazy, and, he supposed he was. That’s probably all they saw, anyway, a scary-looking guy who’s a little off his handle.

He couldn’t blame them for not knowing that he was hurting, but sometimes, he just wanted to scream.

“Tendou? Are you gonna help me or what?” 

He looked up and realized he had zoned out, and Semi was staring at him with a confused and somewhat impatient expression.

“Sorry! I guess I zoned out!” Tendou laughed and threw his hands up dramatically, causing Semi to sigh. 

It was probably his imagination, but Tendou swore he saw a look of worry grace the pinch-server’s features.

Picking up the balls Semi asked him to get, he finally headed over to the change room.

Going to get his shoes, Tendou came to a halt when he saw a piece of paper tucked in his locker.

“Oh~ what’s this?” He said aloud, causing Goshiki to come up curiously and look over his shoulder.

“What’s that, Senpai?” Goshiki asked, straining to get a look.

“Let’s find out!” Tendou excitedly grabbed the note, expecting it to be some kind of prank or maybe some mistake.

Looking at the writing, it was neat and in cursive. It read ‘dear Tendou’

Tendou looked over his shoulder and called “Wakatoshi-kun~ did you write me a love letter?” 

“A love letter?” The Ace seemed to consider this for a minute, looking up in thought.

“I don’t remember writing one, no”

“Wakatoshi! I was joking!”

Tendou laughed and looked back to the letter, opening it and reading its contents.

“UH-“

His eyes went wide, dropping the letter and freezing, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

Dear Tendou,

or Satori, if you’ll allow me to call you by your first name.

This is going to sound like a prank, but I assure you, it is far from it.

There is no way to make this not sound weird so I’m just going to say it.

I’ve been infatuated with you for a while.

Not in a creepy way! Please don’t take this the wrong way.

I’m not stalking you.

You know what? I’ve dug myself too far already.

Everything about you is amazing. Your smile, your hair (it looks really soft by the way), your eyes that light up every time you block a volleyball, everything about you.

You brighten my day and make my life better.

In short, I’m in love with you.

I have no idea what to do with my feelings, so I’m writing them here. 

I know you probably get these all the time and I’m sorry for wasting your time, if that makes sense.

Sincerely, your secret admirer.  
Sorry if that sounded too cheesy.

P.S. you look really hot on court not gonna lie ;)

“Tendou? You okay there? What did it say?” Semi bent over to pick up the letter, but it was snatched by Tendou before he could read it.

“Wait wait! I’m just— gonna go home! I just remembered something, uh—bye!”

He rushed out the door, heading towards the street.

Collapsing onto a bench, he took out the letter and read it a few more times, making sure he didn’t have the wrong idea. 

This was a prank, wasn’t it? There no way someone could have a crush on him! How would they know what locker number was his?!

Tendou relaxed a bit, it WAS a prank! If the person knew his locker number, then it was someone on his team that wrote it.

Wait, what if someone on his team had a crush on him?!

“Agh!” Tendou yelped, tugging at his hair, with he know learned looked soft.

Glancing over the letter again, Tendou sighed and let his thoughts run wild.

Assuming that the person who wrote this did, indeed, have a crush on him, they must have went to his games, or was even on his team.

His mind did backflips trying to figure why someone could possibly like him. His looks? Definitely not for those, Tendou thought that was the worst part of him.

He looked like a monster, after all.

Personality didn’t do much either, he was scary and intimidating and all around annoying person.

The idea of someone liking him warmed his heart, which he currently had a hand over, clutching the fabric of his hoodie. 

At the same time, a wave of panic crushed his soul. What was he supposed to do? How was he going to find him? What if it was addressed to the wrong person? What if it was a prank?

He decided that if it was a prank, he was going to kill his teammates.

Before he knew it, tears started to well in his eyes. A smile formed on his features, so he closed his eyes and let himself burst into tears of joy, laughing along the way.

So what if it was a prank? The words alone made Tendou’s heart soar.

He wanted to meet this ‘secret admirer’

And there was a person he wanted them to be.

“Tendou!” 

He whipped his head around and wiped the tears out of his eyes, to see none other than Semi running towards him, waving.

“Semi?”

The man hunched over, panting. 

“You...forgot your shoes in the gym. I was going to go to your house, but you’re here I guess”

Semi held out the shoes, which Tendou slowly grabbed and stared at.

“You were going to run to my house?”

Semi’s eyes went wide and he shot up, wearing a panicked look on his (surprisingly adorable) features. 

“Uh- yeah?”

Tendou laughed mockingly.

“Oh Semi Semi~! Do you have a crush on me or something?” 

He was joking, but in reality, the gesture really made him happy. Especially after he was crying over a love letter.

“Ha! In your dreams” Semi smiled, putting a hand on his hip.

“In a lot of my dreams actually”

Semi rolled his eyes and waved again, turning sideways.

“Well, ill see you tomorrow”

“Right!”

He jogged off, and Tendou stared down at his shoes and the letter.

His brain started remembering all the things he brushed off.

Goshiki constantly praising and looking up to him, trusting his judgement, looking up at him with glittering eyes of admiration when he blocked an opponent.

Ushijima being a source of comfort and sending him cards and presents for birthday and Christmas. Most of them were ugly sweaters Ushijima sewed himself or Walmart mugs, but the gesture was appreciated.

Semi always laughing with him, clearly trying to be friends, from when he finished a song lyric to when he sought encouragement in Tendou.

Yamagata teaching him how to properly receive when they were first years, and giving him tips and cheers since.

Kawanishi crying to him about some girl he liked getting in a relationship, acting surprised when Tendou told him that he’d never been in a relationship before.

Shirabu standing near him threateningly whenever someone mentions Tendou’s appearance, staring them down and throwing his trademark salt at them.

Ohira smiling and calming him down whenever Tendou’s demons got the best of him, always knowing how he was feeling if he didn’t even say anything.

“Huh” Tendou chuckled, looking up at the sky.

He never realized how many people saw him as human.


End file.
